Jenobard
Jenobard (ジェノバード Jenobādo) is a vampire kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jenobard is a sly, sleazy, and devious criminal and is also very dangerous. He names his two knives "Stab" and "Jab" as he is pretty fond of using them against his enemies. History Debut: What the Heck? Jenobard was one of three hitmen sent by Inconnu to take care of TripGoji while he was away on the planet "Heck". Jenobard arrived along with Fudora and Antguirus onto Heck with meteors and attacked TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar. Jenobard mainly fought off Biker Jet Jaguar, as he deemed him as a more major threat. Jenobard put a tough fight, first by picking up Biker Jet Jaguar and throwing him down to the ground and using his gas canisters at him, but Biker Jet Jaguar soon got the other hand. Once the gas cleared through, Biker Jet Jaguar fought off Jenobard with his sword. Jenobard got into a lengthy blade fight, with Biker Jet Jaguar dueling off Geno-Bat's two knives. The fight soon came to a close though when Biker Jet Jaguar rammed his sword at Jenobard, causing Jenobard to lose balance and injure him. Now enraged, Jenobard then flew up and was about to pounce on Biker Jet Jaguar, but he was then shot down by TripGoji's PDCR! Atomic Breath and then sent down rolling off the cliff. As he got back up and was about to attack again, he was then finished off when Biker Jet Jaguar slashed his sword and used his finishing kick at him, causing Jenobard to fall over and explode, seemingly destroying him. Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers As Iron Jack and FlamingoMask then battled in the sky for a little longer, Iron Jack soon then bashed FlamingoMask down hurling to the ground with his wrecking ball hands. As FlamingoMask got back up, he began to ask Iron Jack some questions, such as why he came there alone. Iron Jack corrected FlamingoMask by revealing that he didn't actually come alone; as he had hired two undead hitmen kaijin to exterminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then revealed to FlamingoMask the two hitmen monsters Fudora, the poisonous zombie and Jenobard, the killer vampire. Iron Jack then commanded the two kaijin to attack FlamingoMask and then flew off, leaving the three on their own to fight. As Fudora and Jenobard flew towards FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then bolted at the two assassin kaijins and then punched and kicked at them repeatedly. Fudora punched back at FlamingoMask hard, followed up by Jenobard gliding down to kick at FlamingoMask. Things got even more intense when Fudora started throwing his knives at FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to create a shield made up of light to block the attacks. Fudora then kicked a rock at FlamingoMask, this time hitting him. Jenobard then ran up at FlamingoMask and slashed at him with his knives, before then spraying out gas from his gas canisters attached to his cloak. FlamingoMask backed aways, not wanting to get caught up in that gas. Fudora then sneaked up behind FlamingoMask and then shot out some snakes and spiders from his hands at FlamingoMask, but luckily FlamingoMask was quick enough to use his Wrecking Flail to deflect them back away. Fudora and Geno-Bat then both charged at FlamingoMask, ramming t him hard and sending him flying high. As FlamingoMask tried to get back up, Fudora then punched him back down. Fudora got his sickle out and was about to plunge his sickle against FlamingoMask but then FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail against Fudora's legs, sending Fudora down and halting his attack. FlamingoMask then slashes his Wrecking Flail at both Fudora and Jenobard, sending them back. Jenobard and Fudora then leaped up and attacked FlamingoMask, tackling him. FlamingoMask then kicked both kaijin off of him, sending them both back off. Fudora was beginning to have had enough off FlamingoMask and then ran headfirst against him, swinging his sickle around like mad. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail to counterattack, eventually swinging it at Fudaro's head, sending him flying down to the ground. As Fudora attempted to get back up, FlamingoMask then leaped up and performed Flamingo Kick against him, sending Fudora flying aways and defeating him. However the fight wasn't over yet; Jenobard was still around. Jenobard then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask, kicking FlamingoMask down to the ground, then pinning him down. As Jenobard had FlamingoMask right where he wanted him, Jenobard then FlamingoMask grabbed Jenobard's arms, before then tossing Jenobard aside; Jenobard then viciously charged at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was prepared for this though and then flew up and delivered his Flamingo Kick attack against Jenobard sending Jenobard flying elsewhere. As Jenobard crashed down, a big explosions of red smoke then went up in the air, a sign of his defeat. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Jenobard was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Jenobard was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Jenobard and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Jenobard and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Ash vs. Booker Jenobard briefly appeared in the RP where he, Dangan, Sadler, Barbe Q and Fudora were all on the prowl and attacked Commander Booker, attempting to kill him. Geno-Bat hid in the bushes along with Fudora, up until Sadler called him out to attack Booker, to which Dangan and Barbe Q then revealed their true forms and advanced towards Booker. Jenobard glided into battle and then attacked Booker with his knives, attempting to plunge one of his knives at Booker's chest, but then Booker fired his flamethrower at him, causing Jenobard to fly away from him. Afterwards, Jenobard and the other assassin kaijin then got onto their motorcycles and then took off, heading elsewhere as their mission was not so successful here. Monster Assassin Squad Jenobard along with Fudora, Dangan, Barbe Q, and Sadler were later assigned to assist Bullets and Iron Jack to assault FlamingoMask and the Units at Ishinomaki. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Jenobard, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. Upon Dangan getting dispatched, Jenobard then flew in and threw some gas bombs at FoxMask. FoxMask suddenly brought out his arm out to grab him by the neck at the last second and tossed aside Jenobard. Jenobard then got back up and charged with his two knives, then creating five illusions of himself to confuse FoxMask. Jenobard and his illusions then rushed about, and were about to strike against FoxMask but then triggered a chain barrier to counter, before then letting chains from the shadows weave a web, pelting the kaijin and his copies as it goes; getting rid of the Jenobard illusions. Jenobard then hurled some more gas bombs at FoxMask as a distraction, then reappearing and plunging his knives against his back, seemingly killing FoxMask. Then all off a sudden, a dagger was stabbed behind Jenobard's back; FoxMask had actually shadow warped from his clothes! Jenobard then fell over defeated and bleeding on the back. With only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Jenobard, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Jenobard was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was initially seen drinking what was presumably blood from red cups he, Red Bat, Bat Sister and Gemsler were drinking. He also talked about his first encounter with FlamingoMask along with Fudora to some other monsters. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Jenobard continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask Jenobard along with Gokibura, Dangan, Sadler, Mantis Man, Fudora, and Salamander were present for Gevaudan's strike attack on FlamingoMask while he was in Africa. He made a brief cameo in it where he was seen sharpening his knives. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Jenobard made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Jenobard reappeared in the climax of the RP, where he along with Dangan teamed up to fight off FlamingoMask, along with the rest of Gevaudan's and HydraMask's forces. He started off the fight by throwing one of his knives at FlamingoMask, hurting him. Jenobard fought off FlamingoMask when he changed into his Thunderbird mode, flying up to take him down along with Dangan. He used everything he had, throwing his gas bombs and knives at Thunderbird FlamingoMask, as well as using his illusions to confuse FlamingoMask. Thunderbird FlamingoMask however figured out the way to destroy Jenobard was to aim for his gas bombs within his cape so within a lucky shot, he fired his Thunderbird Beam at the real Jenobard's cape, engulfing him in an explosions and striking him down. Jenobard then crash-landed and exploded, destroying him. Powers & Weapons * Flight: 'Jenobard can fly via using his cape to glide in the air. * '''Gas Canisters: '''Jenobard has anesthetic gas canisters attached to his cloak. They can be used as gas bombs. * '''Knives: '''Jenobard can cut his enemies very badly with his two knives (which he names "Stab" and "Jab".) * '''Illusions: '''Jenobard can create numerous illusions of himself to confuse his enemies. Trivia * Jenobard was originally meant to be a one-shot character for the TripGoji In Heck'' plot, but was later brought back and was decided to be kept around. * He is also known as "'''Jenobado". * His mask (along with Garuma's) are actually modified American Halloween masks made from the 1970's that were used in Rainbowman to portray the two monsters, Jenobard included. A mask similar to Jenobard would later be used for Bat Sister. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Assassin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased